Alpha and Omega: The Secret of Banff
by DariaAlpha
Summary: An OLD story that I just found the notebook in which it's written. I wrote this 1 1/2 years ago but lost the notebook, but I recently found it. The idea of this story has to do with the rogues seeking vengeance over what happened in A&O2, and the dark truth about them being revealed when they attack Jasper. I intend to give it a better title later, if I can think of one.


**Author's note:** No, this is not a new story. In fact, the opposite is true. I did some looking around upstairs a few nights ago and happened to come across a notebook with an A&O fanfic in it. It is one that I started before anyone other but forgot about after only five chapters or so because I lost the notebook well over a year ago, maybe a year-and-a-half ago.

I know it mentions the events of A&O4 as well as Nars, but that is because I added to this as I typed out the prologue so it mentioned the events. Before, it had only mentioned the events of the first two movies. I didn't mention the third, though, as I felt it wasn't necessary for the prologue. That may happen later, though.

But as for right now, I'm just going to type out what I wrote in that notebook - some of it as I intend to add a few new chapters between the old ones if I don't feel like working on my current stories. I intend to just do that today, after I get the second chapter of this typed out. I'll worry about more of it later. (Again, this is one of my older stories, not something new. It will be a different kind of horror story than what I normally do. I forgot where I'd put this notebook a year-and-a-half ago but not what I had intended to do with this story. Just finding it and reading through that notebook reminded me of all my old ideas for this story. I'll focus on it full time after I get all of my other current and planned stories out of the way.)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

**Moonlight Trouble**

The youngest generation of wolves and the generation that came before them were all at the location known as The Howling Rock, howling with their mates. Every full moon, the two youngest generations of wolves came together to howl with their mates or to find mates. It was the most common time of the month for wolves to meet their true love. The most well known examples of this were Kate (the new Alpha female of the united Eastern and Western Packs) and Humphrey (the Alpha male of said packs), and Lilly (sister of Kate) and her mate Garth (the son of the former Eastern Pack Alpha male).

In the past, the Eastern and Western Packs had been under the control of two different Alpha males rather than a single one. Winston, the father of Kate and Lilly, had been the Alpha male of the Western Pack with his mate Eve. Tony, the father of Garth, had been the Alpha male of the Eastern Pack, and was a widower as his mate had died when Garth was just a puppy. But after the feud between the two packs, over territory and food supply, almost cost Kate her life in a caribou stampede caused by their fighting, the two packs united and the trouble that wolves could not marry a wolf of another rank was done away with. That meant Kate and Humphrey could marry. The same had been true for Lilly and Garth. Kate and Garth were Alphas, the highest-ranking wolves of a pack, while Humphrey and Lilly were Omegas, the lowest ranking wolves in a pack. In the history of Jasper Park wolf packs, never had an Omega been allowed to marry Alphas until Humphrey and Lilly had married Kate and Garth.

After the birth of the pups of Kate and Humphrey, wolves from Banff Park had unknowingly infiltrated Jasper and took Runt, an Omega and the youngest of the three pups. Although Winston had ordered them to all wait until morning to go to Banff to rescue Runt, Kate and Humphrey left without the rest of the pack. And their Alpha pups, Claudette and Stinky, had unknowingly followed them. The pups were found out after their parents were found by Marcel (a goose) and Paddy (a duck), who had helped Kate and Humphrey return home to Jasper after they had been relocated to Saw Tooth National Park in Idaho to reproduce. After this, Kate, Humphrey, Claudette and Stinky had reached Banff at the same time as the rest of the pack that had come along. Marcel had informed them that the wolves of Banff had Runt being watched by a she-wolf. What they had not realized was that she-wolf was the daughter of the pack leaders, King and Queen, was actually feeding Runt and keeping him safe against her parents' wishes. And in the battle that ensued between the Jasper wolves and the rogues, Princess had taken Runt away, but almost lost her life at the fangs of her father. She had died due to a wound to the throat but remarkably returned to life the next day, only to return to her father's pack, acting as if she was still loyal to him and regretted her decision to turn on him. Something that was not true at all. The wolves of Jasper would have lost the battle, and lost Runt, if it were not for Princess and what she had done.

The wolves of the united Eastern and Western Packs had known peace not since the Banff wolves were defeated but after the events of the fall before. Runt and his siblings had found out about a forest known as "Shadow Forest" and the cave there, Saw Tooth Cave. Rumor had been going around that they were haunted by a wolf ghost, but that had not stopped Runt from going there multiple times after seeing a she-wolf at the mouth of the cave. He had learned that her name was Daria and that she had been driving from her pack as a pup for being blind. She was an orphan, her parents having been killed by a brutal wolf known by the name "the head wolf" rather than an actual name. But he was dead, killed by the ghost of her murdered mother, and she now lived in the Western territory with Nars, her mate and the disowned son of the head wolf, and her younger sister Lois. She also shared a den with Floyd, the porcupine who saved Daria from sharing the same fate as her mother and raised her from a puppy. Since the head wolf's death, things had been peaceful. No encounters with the rogues and the ghost of Daria's mother had moved on after the head wolf was killed.

But, as the wolves took park in the Moonlight Howl with their mates, several older Beta wolves (the middle rank in a pack) were keeping watch from high rock pillars. The Beta wolves included Hutch (an extremely loyal wolf who had readily reported urgent news to Winston, and now to Kate), Candu (a miniature Western wolf), and Claws and Scar, two Eastern wolves who were mates.

Multiple wolves were howling with each other at the highest point of The Howling Rock. They were Kate and Humphrey, Lilly and Garth, Sweets and Salty, Candy and Mooch, and Reba, Janice, and Shakey.

It was an hour into their howl that the couples got tired of howling. So most of them were now having conversations with their closest friends. Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, and Garth were conversation with each about how much better their lives were now that everything was peaceful, compared to how everything had been for them in the past year-and-a-half. Reba and Janice, of course, were discussing vegetarian-related things with Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. Salty and Mooch seemed bored to death by it, but Shakey was clearly interested in what his mate and her best friend were saying.

Sweets and Candy were talking about how each others' fur looked and how to make themselves look better—just fashion in general was something they always discussed, whether their mates were around or not. Sweets and Candy both had names that fit their personalities. They were vain wolves and being pregnant seemed to increase their level of vanity. Not a lot of wolves knew it, but Candy and Sweets were the kind of wolves who would dress up in humans' clothing just to make themselves look better, they were so vain.

"Sweets," Candy was saying, "how does my fur look in the moonlight?" Sweets replied by complimenting her best and oldest friend's fur, saying that Candy was a wolf who could make any male trip over his own feet.

Sweets looked at her friend with a smirk on her face and a friendly look in her eyes, wagging her tail until Candy asked Sweets a rather awkward question about her butt and tail. Sweets' smile disappeared off her face. She lowered her muzzle so it was pointing to the ground and her lips were not visible. Sweets was clearly embarrassed by such a question but she knew it would be rude not to answer Candy's question, whether she wanted to or not. Sweets recovered her wits and answered her question.

Sweets felt awkward about what she said, as the words came out of her mouth. "You're…butt and tail looks as good as the rest of…if not better." Sweets clearly failed to hide the discomfort in her voice about saying that, but Candy did not seem to be offended. Rather, she understood why even her best friend would be a bit uncomfortable with answering such a question.

Reba and Janice were more focused on Salty and Mooch than they were Shakey with their conversation about their vegetarian diet. Shakey already accepted the vegetarians and everything about them so there was little reason to include him in this specific conversation.

"You see, Salty and Mooch," said Janice, "being a carnivore may be normal for wolves, but that's not to say it is healthy for you. Eating plants, nuts, and other non-meat foods is something all the wolves in Jasper should do. They don't even realize how unhealthy their love of meat rather than plants makes them."

"You know a lot about nuts, don't you Janice?" Claws shouted from the rock ledge she was up on. But the vegetarians just ignored her, as Claws had never liked them. She and Scar, among other Eastern Beta wolves, always targeted them with oral and physical abuse.

"Enough, dear," they heard Scar say. "We're supposed to be on watch, not tormenting the veggie whores. We can do that later."

"Yeah, yeah," Claws muttered, then said nothing more to Reba and Janice.

"What are you doing, Salty?" Reba suddenly asked, cocking her head. Reba, Janice, Shakey, and Mooch looked at him. With his back them, he was clearly eating something, based on how he was bent over with his head to the ground. They heard bones cracking, fleshing being torn by tear, and a scream being cut short. There was some blood on the ground by Salty's muzzle.

Mooch was not overly concerned but Reba, Janice, and Shakey clearly were. Their ears drooped. There was only one of the two squirrels who were good friends of the vegetarians. Salty looked at the other wolves. His muzzle was red with the blood of the male squirrel. Reba screamed and then fainted immediately. Shakey ran underneath Janice and it was a good thing he had. Janice had covered her mouth with both of her paws, while she had been on all fours and not sitting down. She was being supported by only Shakey and her two hind legs.

"SALTY!" Janice screamed. "What have you done?!" Reba was still unconscious but Janice was now weeping over the dead squirrel's body and hyperventilating over what happened to one of the few animals she considered a friend. "How could you?! How?! Why Salty? Why!"

Some of the others—Sweets, Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, Garth, and Candy—came over and were shocked by the scene they walked in on.

"Answer her, Salty," Kate said in a serious voice. "Why did you kill one of the squirrels when you knew they were close to Reba and Janice."

"I…I thought it was just some random squirrel running around," Salty stammered. "I-I forgot that Reba and Janice had come here with their squirrels." Sweets and Lilly were now helping Reba up, as she recovered from fainting. "I'm sorry, Reba and Janice…I really am. I didn't know he was one of the squirrels you had befriended or I would not have hurt him…"

In that moment, Janice showed a different side of her. One that none of the wolves had ever seen before. Even Claws, from her vantage point on the rocks surrounding the area, could not believe it. She nearly fell backwards and down the hillside, she was caught off guard so greatly. Scar stopped her from tumbling backwards, though.

"I…I refuse to accept your apology, Salty," Janice growled. She and Reba were both shedding tears, but it was Janice who was the angriest about this, between the two of them. "I hope you learn how it feels to be eaten by wolves! I really do!" All of the other wolves around Janice, even Reba, backed off. They were shocked, horrified, and stunned that Janice, or anyone, could say such a thing. It was like something the rogues would say, a disturbing fact as Janice was among the orphaned wolves who arrived in Jasper from Banff years earlier, before King and other Eastern wolves had gone rogue.

"Don't say something like that!" Garth snapped, "Listen to me, Janice. Salty told you he is sorry and it is fine if you do not accept that, but you _never_ tell another animal you hope they will be cannibalized. That is wrong. Just wrong. You make me sick, Janice, for saying something like that."

"NO! You're wrong! And if you're siding with Salty," Janice snapped right back, "then you deserve the same fate! All of you deserve to be eaten by other wolves, if you support Salty at all!"

Garth reacted like a pup being scolded by his parents for doing something wrong. His ears laid back, his tail went between his hind legs, and he lay on the ground before Janice, instinctively in a posture of submission. It was against his own will, even, as he was stronger than Janice, an Omega, was, and he outranked her.

With Janice towering over Garth, it was all too much for Lilly, who was usually a passive wolf. Lilly struck Janice across the face when the vegetarian wolf attempted to bury her fangs into Garth's neck. The strike resulted in serious wounds on the right side of Janice's face. Deep claw marks were left behind and the eyeball rolled across the ground, leaving a blood streak across the base of the canyon they were in.

Lilly saw what she did and regretted the result as soon as her blood stopped boiling due to her anger. "I…only wanted to stop you from hurting Garth," Lilly pleaded sincerely. "I never wanted to do this to you…"

"Get away from me!" Janice screamed. "JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!" Janice began backing away. She eventually just turned tail on the wolves and ran away from The Howling Rock, bleeding and screaming. She did not even wait for Reba, Shakey, or the other squirrel to follow her.


End file.
